Stories from the Sea
by mindyracal
Summary: A continuing compilation of 100-200 word stories from the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean. **DRABBLE prompts from Blackpearlsails and potc100 on LiveJournal.**
1. SHARE WILD DANCE BAIT

****A/N**** Hello friends! Welcome to the Stories on the Sea! Captain Jack and the rest of the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean will be enlightening us on many journeys to come! I decided to clump a bunch together in the beginning to get caught up to where we would get 2 drabbles a week. I follow blackpearlsails and potc100 on livejournal for my weekly prompts.

Thanks for coming along on the adventure with me!

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT: SHARE**

**Characters:** Jack and Barbossa  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jack or Hector. Boo.

Jack crossed his leg over the other. He tapped his fingers on the table and rolled his head slowly over to the other side. He looked at Barbossa and smiled.

"Apple?" he inquired as he let his hand holding the fruit dip at the wrist.

Barbossa turned slightly to him and grimaced.

Jack turned the rest of his body to the table and leaned. "Oh, do come now, Barbossa. You know you want to." He offered the apple again. "Go on."

Hector stood and squared his shoulders. "If this is a bribe to take over the Pearl, you are poorly mistaken, Jack. I cannot be bought."

Jack furrowed his brow and pouted like a child.

"I was only trying to share."

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT: WILD**  
**Characters:** Liz and Jack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Jack and his rum-soaked brain or Liz and her whiny ways. They belong to Disney.

Elizabeth stared into the blazing fire. She rolled the empty rum bottle between her hands and felt the effects it had played on her mind. Had she really drunk the whole bottle this evening?

She smirked and shook her head. She started to get up, but Jack's mumblings next to her caused to her sit still. He was muttering something about removing her corset, if she had been wearing one. She wrinkled her nose and raised her right side of her upper lip.

Elizabeth looked at the empty rum bottle and was grateful that she used her head and didn't let the rum take over. Who knows what kind of wild things she would have been freed of?

Something needed to be done. Something needed to be done fast.

A light went on in her head. What better a way to get rid of the vile drink then send it up in a smoke signal, she thought. She leapt to her feet and started raiding the rum cache.

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT:DANCE**

**Characters**: Elizabeth, Will, and William(at least that's what we assumed his name to be...)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the Turners. Disney owns claim to them.

The music lofted over the heads of the dancers. They twirled and whirled in time with the beat. The strings section kept a hearty tune playing. Elizabeth could feel the sweat starting to roll down her neck as she swung her arms around her. She brushed her hand across her forehead wiping away a drop before linking her arms with a younger gentleman. She laughed as he wheeled her around and around in a circle.

The music came to a stop and Elizabeth bowed low to her son. She smiled as she rose seeing him return the smile to her. The smirk on his lips pushed his rosed cheeks up.

William extended his hand to his mother. "Shall we have another go, Mother?" he sweetly asked.

Elizabeth held her hand on her heart and looked at her young child. "My dear son, I think I need a rest for the moment. These bones are getting frail with age," she laughed.

"I don't think they are that frail, milady," came a smooth voice behind her.

Elizabeth wheeled around and stared at the handsome figure standing behind her.

* * *

**DRABBLE CHALLENGE: BAIT**

**Characters:** Elizabeth, OFCs  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own little Lizzy, but Hatty belongs to me.

Elizabeth opened her eyes from her afternoon nap. She breathed in deep. Someone  
was baking. Someone was baking her favorite orange carrot cake. She lofted down  
the stairs on the trail of sweetness.

Elizabeth pushed open the kitchen door to see Hatty churning something in a  
wooden bowl. As the door creaked open, Hatty turned her broad backside, and  
smiled at the young girl peaking into the kitchen.

Hatty turned, smiled, and placed her spoon-free hand on her hip. "Ahhhh. I  
though that might wake yer senses," she chortled.

Hatty offered a piping hot piece of cake to Elizabeth. She walked into the room  
and held the cake in her hand.

"Now. You are going to tell me what you saw of Lila and Brannan in the pantry  
last night."


	2. ETIQUETTE WITH FRIENDS LIKE THIS

****A/N**** Hello friends! Welcome to the Stories on the Sea! Captain Jack and the rest of the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean will be enlightening us on many journeys to come! I decided to clump a bunch together in the beginning to get caught up to where we would get 2 drabbles a week. I follow blackpearlsails and potc100 on livejournal for my weekly prompts.

Thanks for coming along on the adventure with me!

* * *

_** CHALLENGE: ETIQUETTE**_  
**Characters:** Jack/OFC  
**Rating: **PG- PG13?  
**Disclaimer:** Bugger...I got asked this again...No...I do not own cheeky Jack. 

"Don't speak to me about proper etiquette, Captain. From the looks of your unkempt appearance, you lack in that department," she spat back as she shoved the fork into her mouth, chomping off the bit of chicken.

Jack smiled. Little Lolita may have been one of the favorites in Tortuga, but she was no simpleton. Born and raised, as least that's what she had told Jack, in England, she was a lawyer's daughter. How she ended up in Tortuga is beside him. He wanted to find out.

"Ah, yes. But you see, lass, at least I know how to chew with my mouth closed," he drawled.

Jack slowly raised the fork to his mouth, sliding it in slowly and removing it with even more exaggeration. Lolita felt her jaw stop chewing and fall open as the fork slid from her fingers.

* * *

_****__**DRABBLE CHALLENGE: WITH FRIENDS LIKE THIS**_  
**Characters:** Jack, OFCs  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Wait...you mean I can't claim Jack as my own? But I borrowed him without intention of returning from Disney. *hands him back sorrowfully*

Jack sat at his desk feeling the sway of the ship. He stared at the flame from the lantern and swung his half empty rum bottle like a pendulum. He could feel himself slipping into a daze and was jolted by a childhood memory.

_"Give that back!" he yelled to the fat little redheaded bully._

_The kid danced around Jack mocking him and tauntingly hung the teddy bear in Jack's face. Bort and Muller whom he thought were friends stood off to the side watching Jack get teased. Jack looked to them pleading for help, but they joined in with laughter from the portly kid's felt his lower lip tremble and pushed his way from the crowd._

_

* * *

_

_**DRABBLE CHALLENGE: WITH FRIENDS LIKE THIS #2**_

**Characters:** Elizabeth, OFCs  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Elizabeth and all her frilly dresses 

"Can you believe that she would rather be with a blacksmith than Commodore Norrington? Oh, the gall," Maribelle murmured to her circle of friends.

"Tis a true shame. A Governor's daughter can have any pick of the crop and she chooses him," Sarah added. "If I were her, I would have jumped on the Commodore so quick. He is quite a catch!"

"And handsome, too," Maribelle continued. The girls laughed.

Elizabeth felt her chest rise with anger that her. Her so-called friends enjoyed the gossip and obviously relished in it. She moved around the side of the building and stomped past them, "accidently" causing Maribelle to stagger.

The girls watched Elizabeth walk away then turned to each other. They mockingly laughed and picked up where they had left off.

With a bang on the door, Jack was pulled back to reality. It was no wonder he kept his heart so guarded.


	3. HOOK HESITATE FIRST

****A/N**** Hello friends! Welcome to the Stories on the Sea! Captain Jack and the rest of the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean will be enlightening us on many journeys to come! I decided to clump a bunch together in the beginning to get caught up to where we would get 2 drabbles a week. I follow blackpearlsails and potc100 on livejournal for my weekly prompts.

Thanks for coming along on the adventure with me!

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT:HOOK**

**Characters: **Pintel and Ragetti (what? Does Jack always have to consume me thoughts?)  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Disney owns my favorite comedians.  
**Word Count**: 138  
**For:** **blackpearlsails** Community 

"Naw, naw, naw, naw. That's not the way I was told," Ragetti confronted Pintel.

"Is so! Why would he use the one shot he had to shoot a coconut from the tree when he could just climb up and get it 'im self?" Pintel bantered back.

"Because 'e can do what he wants, is why. Why would you question that?"

"Because it just doesn't seem right, is all. Seems lazy, to me, it does. I would have used that one shot to go fishing with. Seems logical."

"Fishing?"

"Yah, you know. Stand in the waves, point the pistol and, POW! Watch the little fishy float to the surface."

Ragetti just stared at Pintel and his idea of fishing. "And I suppose using a line and hook would be a daft idea?"

* * *

**_DRABBLE PROMPT: HESITATE_**  
** Character**: Elizabeth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Elizabeth and Will Turner belong to Disney

She watched at the ship faded into the horizon and flashed away into the green flash. She felt as a tear welled in her eye and she quickly blinked it away. Reluctantly, she walked away from the edge of the cliff wishing that Will would come back to her. Maybe, just maybe, if she turned around he would be back. She closed her eyes, turned around and saw nothing but the calm of the waves on the sea. She took a step closer to the edge. Contemplating jumping was the only option in her mind. She could be with Will forever then. But she hesitated. Absent-mindedly, she placed her hand on her abdomen.

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT: FIRST**

**Characters:** Jack, OFC  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sorry, dearies...I can't claim Jack any more than you all can...bugger.

"What do you mean I can't come with you! You promised me the next time you left port I would get to come along with you!"

Sally kept walking after the Captain. He kept a steady pace pretending to ignore her. Once he saw that she wasn't going to give up, he rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks. Sally wasn't paying attention and she bumped into Jack's back. He braced himself letting his left foot fall in front of him and quickly turned around. He raised his finger and opened his mouth to say something. He he paused then opened his mouth again.

"If I decide to let you board the Pearl, you must promise me one thing."

She nodded quickly with a wide smile. "Anything, Captain Sparrow! Anything!"

He leaned in close to her face. She closed her eyes, puckered her lips and waited to be kissed by the pirate.

"Don't do anything stupid," he whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes, released the pucker in her lips and furrowed her brow in confusion. Satisfied with the befuddled look on Sally's face, he played a wicked grin on his lips and wrapped his arm around the maid.

"But first, I need a drink," he said ushering her through the dusty streets in Tortuga.


	4. LAMB SHY HIGH STAKES

****A/N**** Hello friends! Welcome to the Stories on the Sea! Captain Jack and the rest of the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean will be enlightening us on many journeys to come! I decided to clump a bunch together in the beginning to get caught up to where we would get 2 drabbles a week. I follow blackpearlsails and potc100 on livejournal for my weekly prompts.

Thanks for coming along on the adventure with me!

* * *

_**DRABBLE PROMPT: LAMB**_  
**Character:** Jack Sparrow, Gibbs  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Shame, but Jack and Gibbs do not belong to me :(

After being out at sea for two months straight, Jack was needing some company from his landlubber friends. He stepped off the Pearl feeling slightly off kilter. Steadying himself, he placed his ever-faithful smirk on his lips and headed into Tortuga. He passed a group of children playing ball, not letting one little boy in on the game. Must have been a brother to one of the older children. Jack watched the little boy as he shyly wiped a tear from his eye. Jack walked up to the boys. "If ye want to live another day, ye better let this little lad play with ye," he said as he inched his sword from this sheath an inch. The boys timidly nodded and let the boy play. "Thank ye, Cap'n Sparrow," he quietly said. Jack patted the boy on the head and walked off. Gibbs met up with him. "Seems ye have grown soft, Jack. Like a lamb."

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT: SHY**

**Characters:** Jack Sparrow and OFCs  
**Rating:** PG  
**Drabble:** for the community **blackpearlsails**  
**Disclaimer:** Darn pirate. I can never keep tabs on him. Wish he belonged to me and me only!

Drea stood in the blackened room. She waited patiently for the man that she made eye contact with at the party. A pirate nonetheless. But there was something in his smile and eyes that knew she had to meet with him. He had one of the servants deliver a message to her across the room while she chatted with her friends during her birthday party. As soon as she received it, she knew who it was from and she looked around the room for him. When she couldn't find him, she excused herself to the room she was in now. She didn't turn around when she heard door close behind her. She heard his feet padding over to her and she jumped when she felt his fingers touch her bare shoulders. She knew what this man had on his mind and she raised her shall over her shoulders.

"No need to be shy, love," he drawled in a deep throaty English accent.

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT: HIGH STAKES**

**Characters:** Will Turner  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 111  
**For:** **blackpearlsails** Community  
**Disclaimer:** As much as I don't like Will, I still end up writing about him. But Disney can keep him. :)

They sat around the table. Will watched as they shook the dice. Even though the game seemed fairly easy to follow, he was contemplating his move. If he bluffed, he would lose his soul to the Dutchman if Jones caught wind of it. The key was keeping a steady gaze, but Will was not one for hiding his emotions. If he told the truth, he could win, as long as he kept his composure. Who was he kidding? His life was on the line one way or the other. Davey Jones would not be happy if he lost. Either way, Will would not win; he would lose something in the end.


	5. EXIT CLOUD SHINE

****A/N**** Hello friends! Welcome to the Stories on the Sea! Captain Jack and the rest of the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean will be enlightening us on many journeys to come! I decided to clump a bunch together in the beginning to get caught up to where we would get 2 drabbles a week. I follow blackpearlsails and potc100 on livejournal for my weekly prompts.

Thanks for coming along on the adventure with me!

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT: EXIT**

**"LOVE ON THE ROCKS"**

**Characters:** Two Comedic Pirates  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 148  
**For: ** **blackpearlsails** Community  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the crazy antics of said comedic pirates. That would be Disney and there mutinous ways...

He looked at her with a smile. He raised his eyebrows and widened his grin to show his decaying teeth. He nodded in her direction when she finally looked at him. He blew her a salty kiss in the air, running his hands over his body. He winked at her. He licked his finger and combed it through the straggly, greasy strands of hair left on his head.

"Oi! What was that for wench?" he said as she punched him in the face.

"Even if you were the last pirate on this island, I would never procreate with you! The exit is that way!" she pointed as she shoved him out the door.

He rubbed his head in confusion.

"Seems she didn't like your romantic interlude, Pin," Ragetti comforted.

Pintel slowly turned his head and glared at his partner-in-crime. "Bet you could do better then?"

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT: CLOUD**

**Characters:** Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count: **123  
**For:** **blackpearlsails** Community 

Tantalizing. The liquid gold flowed smoothly down his throat. He felt it ignite in his veins and a smile drew on his lips. He sashayed across the deck as it rolled across a wave. He found his bearings and looked at his bottle in his hand.

"Well, at least the rum isn't gone this time..." he smiled.

He pushed Cotton out of the way and took the wheel in his hands. He couldn't have been happier holding a bottle of rum and with the Pearl under his feet. He felt like he was walking on air; high in the clouds; far above all elation he had ever felt. Nothing could bring him down; not even Barbossa and his villainous, mutinous ways.

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT: SHINE**

**"PRIM AND PROPER"**

**Character:** Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count: **100  
**For:** **potc100**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jack. Blast. 

He sauntered into the cabin, heading straight for the bureau holding the mirror. He picked it up, fogged it, and wiped it clean with the sleeve of his shirt. He noticed the stragley hairs around his nose and grimaced. He bent his head down and pulled the mirror closer to his face. He opened his mouth and watched the gold of his teeth glint in the candle's glow. He scrunched his face and picked at something that lodged itself in the crevices.

"All clean. Once again shiny," he smiled proudly. "Not bad for ne'er seeing a cleaning untensil."


	6. DOLDRUMS INJURY AZTEC GOLD

****A/N**** Hello friends! Welcome to the Stories on the Sea! Captain Jack and the rest of the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean will be enlightening us on many journeys to come! I decided to clump a bunch together in the beginning to get caught up to where we would get 2 drabbles a week. I follow blackpearlsails and potc100 on livejournal for my weekly prompts.

Thanks for coming along on the adventure with me!

* * *

_**DRABBLE PROMPT: DOLDRUMS**_

_**"TIME WILL TELL"**_

_**Characters:**_ Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow  
_**Rating**_**: **PG  
_**Word Count: **_183  
_**For:**_**blackpearlsails** Community  
_**Disclaimer**_**: **Blast. Disney can keep Elizabeth Swann/Turner. But why can't they just release Jack Sparrow to me? I promise to take good care of him, I do!

Elizabeth leaned against the side of the Pearl. The breeze blew salty through her hair. She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes as she exhaled with frustration.

"Still letting those nightly melancholy hallucinations plague your daytime as well, love?" Jack said as he leaned against the Pearl, offering her a bottle.

"I just wish I knew where Will was. I do hope that he's alright. I have never had these dreams come so frequently; so real."

Jack moved closer to her, brushing a tear from her cheek. "All in time, dearie, and these doldrums will pass. Three months from now, you will see how your traitorous whelp is doing and his spawn will be able to see what his daddy does since he's gone."

"If this is your way of comforting me, Jack, you need to take another course in etiquette."

She tried to move away from him, but his hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, pulling her back.

"Would you care to teach me, then?" he saucily asked, letting his eyes burn into hers.

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT: INJURY**

**"BAND-AID"**

**Characters:** Elizabeth Swann/Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**For:** **potc100** Community  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the pirate realm. Though, I may 'borrow without intention of returning' from time to time.

"Ouch!"

"What? What happened?" he asked turning around to see Elizabeth holding her finger in her other hand.

"Nothing. Just cut myself yet again on this rusty blade."

Jack sauntered over to her and took her finger in his hands. He held it close to his face and looked at the wound.

He raised his eyes to meet hers and without looking away, brought the tip of her finger to his mouth, kissing it.

Was she more afraid of the wound to her finger getting infected or the ache in her heart not being quenched by him?

* * *

**DRABBLE PROMPT: AZTEC GOLD**

**"TREASURE NEVER TASTED SO GOOD"**

**Characters:** Jack Sparrow, Pintel and Ragetti  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 190  
**For:** **blackpearlsails** Community  
**Disclaimer:** Can someone please bind me to my captain? No? Why? Disney owns him. Oh that's right... 

They followed their captain into the darkened cave. The water dripped down the damp cavern walls, hitting the floor. The sounds echoed around them as they made their way in.

"I bet we's going to get a lot of gold!" Pintel whispered, his voice high in excitement.

"Jewels beyond our wildest dreams!" Ragetti replied.

They looked at each other and giggled wildly.

Jack rolled his eyes at the conversation taking place behind him. He held his sword out in front of him while the other hand yeilded the torch.

He stopped when he noticed glints and glitteres bouncing around him as he moved the torch from left to right. He put the torch in the holder and motioned Pintel and Ragetti to step closer, following him.

Jack picked up a coin and flipped it over in his fingers, studying it with great concentration.

"Aztec Gold," he cooed. "My eyes do decieve me to think that there still are pieces not destroyed."

Pintel took the piece of gold out of Jack's grasped, rolled it around, and placed it between his teeth.

He shrugged. "Tastes like chicken."


	7. COMPANY OTHER

****A/N**** Hello friends! Welcome to the Stories on the Sea! Captain Jack and the rest of the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean will be enlightening us on many journeys to come! I decided to clump a bunch together in the beginning to get caught up to where we would get 2 drabbles a week. I follow blackpearlsails and potc100 on livejournal for my weekly prompts.

Thanks for coming along on the adventure with me!

* * *

Characters: Jack Sparrow, OFCs  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 106  
For:** POTC100 LiveJournal Community**  
Disclaimer: Jack has been branded by Disney. I cannot claim him. Poo.

"The East India Trading Company?" he nervously asked.

"Yes. The company wants you," he smiled. "Captain Sparrow."

Jack suspiciously looked at the papers. He lifted his eyes at the man with the fancy tricorn hat, snow white wig of curls and ornate uniform. He couldn't be more than twenty. _A baby_, Jack thought.

"I've been through this once before and do not feel the need to toil in such business again."

He glanced at the branding on his arm.

"Beckett was a thorn in our side. We give you the chance to live the way you want." He paused. "Free."

* * *

Characters: Governor Swann, 5 year old Elizabeth Swann  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 126  
For: BlackPearlSails LiveJournal Community  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Swann's. Disney owns them all.

"It's one or the other; pick and choose," he firmly said.

Elizabeth continued to keep her gaze fixed on her father, her expression starting to harden. She felt a salty sting in her eyes as she released the pucker of her lips. She slowly protruded her bottom lip, letting it quiver ever so slightly. With a simple blink, a single tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek off her chin.

"It's either the pink or the blue one."

She hiccuped a cry. "Both! I want both!"

"You can't have both. One or the other."

Elizabeth lowered her head and raised her right hand, index finger extended. She slowly pointed to the doll wearing the blue dress and hiccuped another cry.


	8. DEPP IMPACT CHALLENGES 1 AND 3

****A/N**** Hello friends! Welcome to the Stories on the Sea! Captain Jack and the rest of the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean will be enlightening us on many journeys to come! I decided to clump a bunch together in the beginning to get caught up to where we would get 2 drabbles a week. I follow blackpearlsails and potc100 on livejournal for my weekly prompts.

Thanks for coming along on the adventure with me!

* * *

Characters: Jack Sparrow  
Rating: PG  
For: Depp Impact 10 Year Celebration Fan Challenge~Week 1: Write a Letter of a Main Character to a Minor Character  
Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to claim my captain, I cannot. Darn. You. Disney.  
Summary: Jack is sailing and he feels the need to send a letter to Scarlett while in port in a sleepy little town telling her how he truly feels. (This is before the "No, I don't love you" comment he made to her in AWE)

My dearest, fairest Siren,

Six months at sea seems to be an eternity sailing on the doldrums of latitude and longitude where the lines never cross. My heart pulses at the mention of your name upon my lips. For, as you see, I love you. I shall say it again.

I love you. I pine for you.

Your sweet laughter fills my ears with a resounding melody that not even the greatest composer, nor God, could ever majestically recreate. Your smile is forever burned in my mind and I cannot wait to gaze upon it again.

Your hands, soft and supple, with nigh a callous to mark the smooth surface, will once again be held in mine. Though, I do not dare think how you let these rough, weather-beaten fingers caress the tender hills of your palms.

I shall be at your service once again in a few months time. Making port in this little town makes me yearn to see your lovely face, your smart figure and wild, russet hair. All women seem mediocre to your bounding beauty.

My dearest, I smile at the thought when we shall once again take to conversation. I have many stories to regale you with that you will not believe. And, as I can imagine as you are reading this, your laughter yet again can be heard. I do not come to you with wild stories told by pirates on the seas that wish they had adventures as eccentric as I. For, life on the sea, can be as dull as an asperous blade if you do not go seeking for what you wish to seek.

That is where I stand out amongst the stodgy men that call themselves sailors and pirates. I come bearing gifts and trinkets of gold to place around your neck and upon your delicate fingers.

Wait for me, darling, and I shall return with armfuls of fortune.

I bear my heart on my sleeve for thee. Until we meet again.

In servitude,  
Your pirate Captain,  
Jack Sparrow

* * *

**Special Edition: NON-POTC ENTRY**

Characters: Tarrant Hightopp  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 200  
For: Depp Impact 10 year Celebration Fan Challenge: Week 3 PROMPT: Forgivess  
Disclaimer: I would love to fall down a rabbit hole and claim Tarrant as mine and all the wondrous wonders of Wonderland, but Lewis Carroll and Disney lay claim. Slivey toads.

"She's not coming back," Mallymkun softly whispered.

Tarrant stood for ten days in the same spot where he watched Alice leave back to Overland. The wind had racked through his hair and played with the frays of his clothing. The rain had soaked him to the core. The cold night air froze his bones. Every line on his face was even more accented.

"She's coming back; I know she is. Just you wait and see," said as he twisted his fingers in front of his torso. "And minute now."

Mally watched her friend as the greys under his eyes began to darken. The color faded when Alice faded away. The madness was starting to claim him more and more.

She had to come back, he thought. She promised.

What if she really had no intentions of coming back?

She wouldn't do that, he thought.

Would he be able to forgive her if she didn't? He had, after all, given himself up for her when she came back. Time had a funny way of playing with his emotions. His heart sank. She wasn't coming back.

"I'll forgive you, Alice," he whispered. "But I do not forget."


	9. PROTEST and DISGUISE

****A/N**** Hello friends! Welcome to the Stories on the Sea! Captain Jack and the rest of the crew of Pirates of the Caribbean will be enlightening us on many journeys to come! I decided to clump a bunch together in the beginning to get caught up to where we would get 2 drabbles a week. I follow blackpearlsails and potc100 on livejournal for my weekly prompts.

Thanks for coming along on the adventure with me!

* * *

**Characters:** Pintel and Ragetti  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count: **113  
**For:** Blackpearlsails LiveJournal Community PROTEST and **POTC100** LiveJournal Community DISGUISE  
**Disclaimer:** Yellow looks pretty on them best. Let them duke it out with Disney. I didn't force Pintel to wear it!

"I like the yellow on you," he smiled.

Pintel nodded with a satisfied smile. He stroked the lace around the collar and then furrowed his brow, slapping Ragetti hard on the arm.

"I still can't believe that they are making us do this! What kind of unfortune did Lady Luck bestow upon us, really?"

Ragetti hummed a tune and twirled his umbrella around in his fingers. He smiled sweetly imagining dancing in puddles after a fresh summer's rain.

Pintel yanked the frilly prop from Ragetti's hand and hiked up his skirts.

"Come on, Getti. I see no protest from us is going to get us out of this embarrassing disguise."

* * *

**Characters: **James Norrington, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: ** 100  
**For: **POTC LiveJournal Community  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jack and his sneaky ways, nor do I claim Norrington and his drunken stupor. I just have fun using them as my toys. 

The plant would do.

He grabbed the large stemmed branch and pulled it in front of him. He peeked between the leaves and listened to the sad, woe-is-me tale being told. He crept from the foliage and tried to make an escape.

"So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack peeked through the branches as he snuck past the disheveled man. His eyes grew wide when the pistol cocked close to his head.

_Blast_, he thought. He was almost in the clear. He turned, smiling lazily and peeked around the pole. His disguise was rendered false.


End file.
